The Beast Above
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: In the Alternate universe with the Croatoan virus taking over and future Dean is killed, the Doctor runs into, two, yet still one familiar face.


"Hello, Doctor."

From where he lay pinned on the dead ground, the Doctor's head snapped in shock as much as it could, which wasn't very much as the invisible force keeping him to the ground weighed on his wiry frame as though the troubles of the universe had decided to unload itself onto him physically rather than the usual mental beatings. The human voice was more than familiar; it was that of a child that had been prophesied for more than a millennia before his birth. The Heavenly and Hellish lying undertone of it that no mortal could distinguish however was more than simply acquainted; it was terrifyingly well known.

"Lucifer, please." The Doctor begged quietly, raising his pleading green eyes up to the long haired man dressed in white slowly walking around his body to stand in front of and to look down at him. "Don't do this."

The Fallen Angel possessing the body of Sam Winchester tilted his head to look at him curiously. "Why? The moment my brother cast me out of Heaven we all knew all events would lead to this." He gestured to his form at this point, as though to make a clear point. "It was always going to end like this."

"No. No." Lowering his forehead to the ground, the Doctor whispered his words of protest as he squeezed his eyes shut. "No it doesn't." He said.

"And why doesn't it?" Lucifer asked. Kneeling down to be closer to the Time Lord, he studied the other man with interest. "I don't know if you know how much you and I are alike. Neither of us wants this to happen, yet it will anyway. We both rebelled against our kind, were cast out because we spoke our minds, and we both have a great love for this world. The only difference is that you for some reason care about the insignificant apes that have destroyed my Father's greatest creation." This he spat in disgust, as though it were an eternal taste he would never be able to rid himself of. "What is it about the people of this world that means so much to you?"

As soon as Lucifer suddenly stood up and walked away, the Doctor could feel the pressure once crushing his body alleviate and leave him be, allowing him to slowly get to his feet. "Why can't you see the potential of the human race, Lucifer?" He asked, his hands rose in front of him as he inched forward. "That despite all the wrongs they've done, they've come so far in trying to better themselves in so many ways."

Chuckling, Lucifer turned around to eye him in amusement. "You always were one of the more curious Time Lords." He commented. "Although I remember Romanadvoratrelundar certainly gave you quite the competition there. Your friend Koschei was the same way." Turning fully on the spot, the Devil took in the Oncoming Storm's hardened facial expression and smiled sarcastically. "Why travel the stars with the cretins infesting this planet when you had your own kind?"

"The Time Lords were too much like the Angels, considering themselves above everyone else so much that it went to their heads and led to their downfalls." The Doctor responded, an edge to his words.

"The Angels haven't fallen." Lucifer glared.

"You did." The Doctor shot back.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this planet and its people aren't the only thing that will get smoked off the slate of the universe if you and Michael end the Apocalypse." The Doctor stressed.

Surprisingly, this made Lucifer laugh. "I've forgotten how much Earth has become a surrogate home to you, Doctor. But I'm sorry, as well as we knew each other in the past, I must face my brother." Turning away once more, the inhabited body of Sam Winchester began to walk away. "Besides, I'm still a little sore about the last time we met and you destroyed my only window out of my Cage."

Frame shaking, the Doctor watched as Lucifer turned to eye him before he vanished out of sight. "If you hadn't of done that, we might have been able to avoid this mess." He told him before vanishing from sight, leaving the angered and frightened Time Lord with his thoughts and memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I don't really know if there was a point to this story, I just saw a crossover picture someone did (the cover image for this story) and got writing. I also got advice from Osric and Mama Tran recently giving me advice on studying to be a writer and director so I've been inspired. :)**_

_**Leave me with your thoughts and thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
